NCIS: Trainingday
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'NCIS: New Blood'. Apperance in this story by Gibbs. Abby is mentioned, but does not appear in person.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and NCIS.**

* * *

**NCIS: Training-day**

**It's Miley's third week as a real NCIS-agent and she's doing fine.**

"Mornin' to ya!" says Miley to agent Stone as she walk past her desk.

"Good monring, Miley!" says agent Stone.

Agent Emma Stone is a beautiful young lady, about 5 or 6 years older than Miley. Emma Stone has long black hair and blue eyes.

"Did ya get a good night's sleep, Em?" says Miley.

"Yeah, I did. Slept like a lilttle kid." says agent Stone.

"Attention team!" says agent Carter, leader of the team as he walk out from his private office and walk down the stairs to his team.

"Mornin' to ya, Carter." says Miley with a smile.

"Morning, Stewart." says agent Carter.

"Do we have a new case? Maybe a dead marine-officer or a lost navy-ship?" says agent Hansen.

"No, Sam. Today we're gonna train a few new young junior agents who are fresh out o' the NCIS-school." says agent Carter in a hard serious tone.

"Crap! I fuckin' hate 'Train the new peoples-day'...!" says agent Hansen as he drink some of his coffee.

"I love it! It gives us an opportunity to get to know some of our new young members." says agent Stone. "Hang out and talk. You of all people should grasp that, Sam."

"I feel sick spendin' the day around new NCIS-agents who know absolutely nothing. Why the hell do we have to train 'em? I mean, that's what instructors are for." says agent Hansen.

"Lil' Sam's afraid to meet new agents." says agent Stone with a melodic girly voice as she throw agent Hansen a teasing wink. "Are you afraid that one of the new kids on the block's gonna take your job, huh?"

"Me? I'm afraid of nothing, Emma! I'm a man not a high school-boy." says agent Hansen.

"Calm down, people!" says agent Carter.

15 young NCIS junior agents enter the room.

"Welcome to NCIS, I'm Special Agent William Carter and I'll be your team-leader today." says agent Carter in a loud clear tone. "Questions, comments...bring 'em to me. Problems...just talk to agent Hansen."

Agent Carter points towards Hansen so the junior agents know who is agent Hansen.

"This is agents Parker, Eddington and Stewart..." says Carter as he introduce the rest of the team.

Carter look at Hansen.

Agent Hansen stand up from his work-station.

"Agent Hanson's gonna show you to the lab where you'll meet Doctor Jennifer Michaels, our forensic specialist." says agent Carter.

"This way, kids!" says Hansen.

A few hour later Miley drink some tea at her desk.

"Hi, Miles!" says agent Stone as she walk up to Miley's desk.

"Oh, hi there, Em!" says Miley.

"I understand you gave our junior-members a lecture on field-work..." says agent Stone.

"Yup, I did! Out on the field is where I'm doin' my best job. I'm not really the sort o' agent who love to do paper-work in the office all day long." says Miley.

"Tell me about it! Seriously, who love to do paper-work all the time, huh? Not me..." says agent Stone.

"As far as I see it, field-duty is a major part of the life of a true NCIS-agent." says Miley.

"I agree!" says agent Stone.

30 minutes later Miley leads the junior agents to the medical examiner's office.

"Who's that...?" says a young female junior agent as she see a photo on the wall.

"That's Abigail Sciuto, one of the best forensic specialists that NCIS has ever had. She retired a few years ago and moved to Boston with her husband." says Miley.

"She seems cool..." says a male junior agent.

"Maybe..." says Miley. "I've never met her myself."

"Miley Stewart, nice to see you." says an old man as he walk out from a room and sees Miley.

"Jethro, what are ya doin' here?" says Miley with her southern accent.

Miley know former agent Jethro Gibbs since he was her teacher when she was a junior agent, so she can refer to him as 'Jethro'.

"Seems like I'm unable to stay away from here. After all these years it's more like home than my home is." says Gibbs.

"Junior agents, it's an honor to introduce to ya all...former special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. A true NCIS-legend and my old teacher from back when I was fresh from NCIS-school." says Miley.

"Miles, please..." says Gibbs. "I'm not a legend. Just a man."

"I know ya don't wanna admit it, but you are a legend, Jethro. When I first wanted to join NCIS, it was because I wanted to be exactly as you." says Miley.

"Thanks, Miley! Want to come to my house for a drink this weekend...?" says Gibbs.

"Sure, Jethro!" says Miley.

**The End.**


End file.
